Family Ties
by SamaratinToSin
Summary: As the title suggests, this story focuses on the families of Skipper, Kowalski, and Grace. Elouise is back!
1. Chapter 1

**(This is the third book in 'The Name Of A Girl' series. It focuses a great deal on Grace and Skipper. Grace has left the country to find her parents. Skipper continues training, with some rather unexpected delays;) The pairings in this story are: GraceXKowalski, SkipperXMarlene, GinXBluea, and HawkXDeliah! Hope you enjoy!)**

—Grace's POV—

I feel the locket move against my fur. It is just a small flat bronze disk with an octopus on it, but it contains pictures of what I am searching for.

Without thinking, I start to run alongside the train. Slowly at first, then picking up speed. I easily leap on the train, slide a few and almost collide with a strange dog.

"Can I help you?" he mumbles.

"You speak English? That's a relief. I was so tired of Danish." I quickly sigh.

"So where you headed?" he asks, his voice is low and I detect a faint Bronx accent.

"Uhm." In all honesty I don't know where the hell I am going, just that I am looking for Aatu and Jorinde. "Just to the next stop. I'm looking for someone."

"Really? Mind if I ask who?" the stranger asks.

"I'd prefer not to answer. What about you?" I am hoping he can help me out because really, how many wolves could be in Denmark?

"Off at the next stop then walking. A little reserve called Krater Park."

"That's where I'm headed." I quickly lie, for being an adult, I sure lie a lot.

"Eratothenis. You?"

It takes me a moment to realize he wants my name, "Grace. Just Grace."

"Well, just Grace, my other traveling companions will be thrilled to meet you."

I look around, "Traveling companions?" I say cautiously.

"Taralyn. Chev. Come meet our guest." Eratothenis calls.

A very small horse raises his head off the floor of the cart. I haven't noticed him before because he is dirty and blends in with the crates. "Hola, Chica. Como estas?"

"Uhh. Spanish isn't one of my 5 languages." I say sheepishly.

"It's ok, he is just trying to be funny."

I turn to see a female penguin, no taller then Private, but an obviously arrogant figure. She wears a belt lopsided around her waist with a government issued handgun tucked into a holster.

"Name is Taralyn." she has a strong Polish accent and her name sounds vaugely familiar.

"Grace."

"Doesnt look like you take after your name." Eratothenis chuckles.

"Erato! Be nice. She can't help that her parents weren't smart." Taralyn growls. "Come on, Grace. Let's meet the rest of the group."

I follow Taralyn around the cart. She introduces me to everyone. Max and Jenna, a young wolf couple with puppies on the way. Reika, a brown bear probably older then Taralyn, Eratothenis, Chev, and me combined, Crystal, a fox kit that can't talk well, and her older sister, Quartz, who looks like she will rip anyone who looks at her sister wrong, apart.

"Most of them are elderly or sick." Taralyn explains. "Dying some." she lowers her voice, "They are just trying to escape-" she stops and looks around, "Him."

I look over my shoulder at the refugees. Reika is coughing, Eratothenis is standing beside her, offering little help.

"Why are you helping them?" I catch myself asking.

"Who will?" Taralyn blinks. She has familiar blue eyes."I want to show you something. I think you will like it."

Taralyn slides over to the edge of the train, climbs a ladder to a platform surrounded by windows and points out. "That's Sirius. The brightest star in the sky. "

"Yeah." I'm mesmerized, I don't remember ever learning the names of the stars in training. I know Manfredi can use them as a map and could travel from Australia to Argentina.

"My brother used to tell me that, no matter where in the world you are, that star always leads to what you want most. I believed him for a long time. Years after he left."

"I'm trying to find my parents." I look up at the stars, "I don't know why, but my life isn't complete without knowing them."

Taralyn turns her full attention to me. "What are their names? Maybe I could help you. I know most of the wolves around here. Or Erato. He knows everyone."

"Aatu and Jorinde." I reply slowly.

"You mean Aatu and Vixen? I don't know a Jorinde."

"No, it's Aatu and Jorinde. Promise."

"Taralyn?" Eratothenis appears, "We need more blankets down there. Chev and I can't reach them. Please."

The penguin smiles at me, then stands to leave. Eratothenis smiles at me, he has a sarcastic half smile that remindes me of Skipper's.

"So, are you escaping too?" I ask suddenly.

"Actually, I ran away from home. I felt like I was destined for greater things then my pack could offer. I thought I was the baddest dog ever, was going to be part of the police force, be a hero. I was so wrong. I started helping others get into the reserve, and just went from there."

"You didn't go back?"

"No, I don't know what I would say. My pack wasn't where I was supposed to be, besides, I wasn't wanted there either."

There I am, my parents had sent me away to protect me and I'm trying desperately to find them. And here was Eratothenis, who had run away of his own free will. I am beginning to wonder if I will like what I find.

**-Skipper-**

I wake up quick. Struggling to breathe, I roll out of my bunk and cross slowly to the coffee maker. The red light is already flashing, so I instantly look over to Kowalski's lab. He is focused on something under the microscope and a light on the fax machine is blinking.

"Kowalski we have-" I realize there is no point in arguing with him, "I'll get it."

"Good morning, Skipper." Kowalski says, taking the paper and twirls around. He pours two cups of coffee and hands one to me before rushing back into his lab.

"Kowalski?" I walk around the corner.

"Eureaka!" he yelps. "We have a match, Godrick!"

"Are you talking to yourself?" I sigh, shaking my head.

"Nope, Godrick Godfrey. Math matician." Kowalski is dancing estatically around the center table in his lab.

"Uhm" I want to slap him and tell him that I have know idea who that is, "Good for you. What did you figure out?"

He stops and looks at me like I've lost my mind. "I was trying to make a genetical match for Grace. And I found one!"

"Great." I say with false enthusiasm.

Kowalski just smiles.

I grow tired of waiting, "And?"

"Oh, and the samples got all jumbled up. So, I don't know which is which." he smiles.

I instantly slap my forehead, resist the urge to beat him senseless and walk away.

"I will fix it!" I know Kowalski well enough to know that he is looking around his lab as we speak. "I promise."

"Yeah. When is the mail coming?" I look at the clock.

"On the table." he answers, "Expecting something?"

I shuffle through the papers. "Uh, yeah. A letter."

"Obviously. From whom may I ask?"

"My mom."

An explosion in the lab drops me to the ground in a defensive position.

"Sorry, I just thought I heard you say, your mother."

"I did. She's been wanting to visit. Just check up on us." I don't take my eyes off the mail. ACIS, Private's Uncle Nigel, ACIS, ACIS, Hawk, ACIS, Elouise.

I rip open her letter and wave it towards Kowalski. "See? I told you. I am the good son."

He rolls his eyes, "Good for nothing." he mumbles, slipping back into his lab.

I let his comment roll off, and begin to read the letter. No sooner have I started then a knock sounds on the door. The sound is followed by "Skipper, come say hi to your Momma, and Poppa."

I'm not sacred of many things, and my mother is not on the list, but my dad is.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I received official word this week, I am moving to Nevada with my grandma next weekend. I am really lost. I don't think I will have internet access. So updates will be infrequent. I'm sorry.**

**_Chapter 2_ Not Stopping_**

Eratothenis startles awake when Taralyn bursts into the room.

"Erato!" she yells, "They aren't stopping at the station!"

"What?" Erato pulls away from Grace, causing the wolf to get cold quickly.

"We need to get everyone off this train." Eratothenis is in sudden leader mode. Calm, quick, and smart.

"Get Crystal, Quartz and Reika off. Chev with them."

Grace rises slowly to her feet and surveys the surroundings. The sun is barely peeking over the horizon and it glistens against a new layer of snow.

"Grace, you're with Taralyn and the others."

"What about you?" Grace asks, panic slipping in her voice.

"I have to-" Eratothenis races out the door drowning his words.

"Erato!" Grace runs after him.

Taralyn tries to catch Grace, "What are you doing? We need to get off!"

Reika and Chev were already standing by the door, ready to go, when Taralyn collides with the bear and both

tumble off the train.

"Taralyn!" Chev recovers quickly and steers the fox sisters and the wolf couple to the door. "I'll take them. You get Eratothenis."

Chev watches the others jump and nods at Grace, then leaps off the train.

"Erato!" Grace calls. The train is now empty, no sign of Eratothenis anywhere. Grace takes a step forward and

feels the floor shift slightly. "Erato!"

"Grace! Jump!" Erato's voice slips out.

"No! What is going on!" Grace demands back.

"Just go!"

Grace springs forward, the floor gives way under her back paw, and she is slammed into the wooden floor.

"Erato! Seriously! I need your help."

Human voices meet Grace's ears. They are closer to the train car then before.

"Erato?" Grace whispers. "Please?"

The humans enter the cart and don't notice Grace right off, until Erato jumps from behind the crate, grabs Grace

by the back of the neck and pushes her out the train car door.

The wolves collide with the ground hard. It doesn't help that Eratothenis lands on top of Grace.

Grace opens her eyes to see Erato still laying on her. "Uh, hey, Erato."

"Hey, you have really cool eyes."

"Well, since we are being honest. I am looking for Aatu and Jorinde. My name is actually Kvela, and I am a secret

agent from the United States. I joined the army in an attempt at suicide, but, obviously, failed."

Erato tilts his head and rolls off of Grace. "You won't find him. Aatu. You can't find him because he is dead."

-Skipper-

"Momma, what are you doing here so soon? I didn't see this coming." Skipper smiles empathetically.

"I missed my beautiful son and thought we could spend some time together. You never come home any more."

Elouise sports a huge smile.

"Well, you know that you are always welcome, but- Marlene!" Skipper spots his neighbor, "Look who's here! It's

my parents!"

Marlene instantly winces at Skipper's attempt at sarcasm. His natural defense against the unknown.

She ventures over anyways. "Hi, Elouise, great to see you again. You must be Skipper's dad, I'm Marlene, Skipper's neighbor."

"Mark, this is Marlene. Skipper's girlfriend." Elouise smiles.

"Just his girlfriend? What you haven't asked her to marry you yet?" Mark grumbles.

Marlene backs away quickly.

"Dad, hush." Skipper hisses, "Marlene and I are taking it slow. Very slow."

"What about that hot wolf? Did you lose her too?" Mark glares at his son.

"Oh yes, dear. Where is Grace? I have a gift for her from Bluea and Gin." Elouise smiles.

"Grace is in Denmark." Skipper answers begrudgingly.

Mark gives his son another disappointed look, "And to think I wanted you to be a General. You has the right

genes."

"Well, dad. We don't always get what we want." Skipper's voice turns threatening and his blue eyes flash.

"Ah. Elouise. You're back in town. What a pleasant surprise." Kowalski looks between Skipper and Mark.

"Kowalski, lad. How's the inventing coming along?" Mark playfully slaps Kowalski on the back.

"It's uh, well... Along." Kowalski answers shyly.

"Oh Mark, be nice to the boy. He can't help it." Elouise cuts in.

"I need to go fetch some supplies." Kowalski scampers away before Skipper can stop him.

"So, what brings you in?" Skipper sighs. "The retirement home kick dad out?"

"Skipper." Elouise hisses, "Be nice."

"Why are you here?" Skipper demands again.

"Your father has been asked to take over as commissioner of ACIS." Elouise smiles again, "Isn't that exciting?"

"That's Grace's job." Skipper says slowly. "That's all she has ever talked about, taking over ACIS. How- You don't even agree with the whole concept!"

"Skipper, just calm down." Elouise pleads.

"No! I'm flipping gosh darn sick of all the crap you've put me through dad. Get the h-e double hockey sticks out of my zoo this instant!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way son." Mark storms off.

Elouise burries her face in her flippers and starts sobbing.

"Skipper-" Marlene starts.

"Save it Marlene." Skipper exits as well. Leaving Marlene alone with crying Elouise.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am considering rewriting the first Grace story. But won't get it done before I move. Leaving Wednesday, right after school. school lets out at 1:30 I'm supposed to be gone by 2. Anything anyone wants me to do before/ when I leave? I have facebook now if you just can't be away from me and want updates. I have facebook on my phone. Adrian White, my picture is a turtle. **

Eratothenis stands up slowly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you he was 's the last I heard."

"From?" Grace rolls over and looks up at him.

"Riecher. She's great. I think you'll like her. She has a brother named Deiter, but he's a little odd." Erato sits down and looks at the sky. "What about you? Any brothers and sisters?"

"Uh, 3 step-siblings. Henrick, Espen and Sahara. They are Hawk and Deliah's adopted." Grace sighs.

"Hawk sure adopts alot of kids." he laughs.

"That's what happens when your wife is an asp."

Erato pauses and starts laughing harder.

"Where are the others?" Grace rises slowly.

"Probably on their way. I hope Taralyn is ok. She runs off sometimes, it worries me."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"Boss. Taralyn's gone again." Chev trots up, "We've looked everywhere and I can't find her."

"Well, Let's get the others in the forest where they are safe and we will wait on her. She can't have gotten to far." Erato leads the way away from the tracks and towards the woods.

Reika plops down and almost immediatly falls asleep.

"We can't look for her until morning, Erato." Chev lowers his voice, "Might as well get some rest."

Erato retreats to the base of a tree and lays down.

Chev sighs and walks away slowly. Grace follows him.

"Chev?" she has to quicken her pace to keep up with him.

"Yes, chica?"

"Not to seem rude or anything but-"

"You aren't from around here, Chica. That's dangerous for you." Chev turns to look at Grace, "These animals are runnin from something you can't comprehend. They trust you already, but as soon as you double cross them, you're as good as dead. They will turn you out and wait on the buzzards."

Grace noticed something about the way Chev talked, he dropped a 'g' in running. he said 'double crossed' and 'buzzards'.

"You're from the United States aren't you? The South I'm guessing." Grace starts to growl.

"You aren't as dumb as you look are you, Chica?" Chev shakes his head and slowly starts to pace away.

"No, actually I have an unusually high IQ." the wolf kept growling.

"How about I tell you a short story? It's about a princess. I think you should hear it." Chev blinks his brown eyes, "Once upon a time, there was a great war. The Park was divided in two. Evil on one side of the stream, Good on the other. Soon, 3 new puppies were born into the good side. Aatu, Henrick, and Vixen grew up strong. Their parents were thrilled, until the evil side attacked.

"Aatu, Henrick, and Freyo, a friend of the boys, set out to kill the Alpha. They succeded, but Henrick was killed in the process. When their father passed, normally the first born would take control, but Henrick had died, so it was left to Aatu and Vixen. VIxen was older, but The Park decided to put Aatu in charge. When Aatu had children, Vixen led an attack on them, Freyo defended his friend and the children, almost costing him his life.

"When the smoke cleared, 3 of Aatu's 5 pups were dead. Freyo had saved Kvela and Malakai. Aatu knew he had to send them away to protect them. So, he sent Malakai with Freyo and Kvela to live on a farm. But, Freyo disobeyed him and took Kvela instead. He fled to another country and raised her. Malakai went to the farm instead."

Grace tries to decide if Chev knows the truth. She suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Freyo betrayed everyone when he took Kvela, now, without Aatu, The Park has no alpha. Unless Vixen comes back."

"And if she does?"

"Over Erato's dead body. He will defend Freyo at all costs."

"Freyo means falcon, right?"

"It's a variation of Freya. but yes."

"Did Freyo have any kids?"

Chev looks over his shoulder and starts to nod.

"Chev, I thought you were going to find Taralyn." Erato trots up. Grace notices his jog as an almost sideways movement.

"Yes, sir." Chev looks to Grace and smirks slightly, "Erato, you may want to get to know Miss. Grace. You have alot in common."

"Really?" Erato flicks a quick glance Grace's direction. "I had no idea."

_Skipper_

One.

Skipper launched a rock at a bottle.

Two.

Mark punched one of the bowling pin ninjas.

Three.

The bottle shatters.

Four.

The 'ninja' hit the wall.

"I'm nothing like my dad." Skipper yelled, reloading the slingshot.

"You would be surprised." Kowalski tosses a rock into the pond.

"Are you just trying to make me look like a fool?"

"Skipper, family is very important to me, I think you are over reacting. Your dad can't be that bad."

"When I was 10, he told me that my brother Jack swallowed a stick of dynamite and was going to explode."

"Ok, well-"

"On my birthday, he actually made a bet that Grace could not drink more then him. He won, then threw up on her."

"That's not-"

"7, he told me that I was not his kid and I cried for three hours."

"Wow."

"He told my highschool class that I wore a cape and ran around pretending to fly."

"At least you had Grace to-"

"Not yet. The first time he met Grace, he told her that she was a whore and could do way better then me. She immediatly answers 'Yeah, but can he?'"

"It's good to know she's always had a sense of humor."

"If you can call it that." Skipper grumbles.

"Well, If that's the worse he's ever done you're ok."

"He threw me out on the street because I wouldn't conform to his rules. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps and be-"

"You are you." Marlene says confidently.

"Marlene! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Skipper snaps.

"De ja vu huh?" Marlene shifts her weight on the top of the wall. "You are you and he can't change you."

"Oh, see?" Skipper motions to Marlene, "Now she's going to lecture about family. Anyone else want to take a swing?"

Marlene sighs and vanishes over the edge of the wall.

_Elsewhere_

"If we attack now they won't stand a chance, boss." a feminine Polish accent says.

"I suggest we wait. Let them dig their own graves." another voice with a different accent seems to be blaming the other voice.

"No, we will only attack when attacked. Taralyn. What have you discovered about the newcomer?"

"Her name is Grace. She is hard-headed, errogant, and displays all the signs of McCarthyism **(Look it up) **All in all, she's-"

"Like another Taralyn?" the male adds, slightly chuckling.

"I won't hesitate to kill you, Hans. Just because you are a nessesity to this project does not mean I won't-"

"You won't touch him, Taralyn. You will get your chance. The penguins need to be unorganised first, and they are doing that on their own."

"Not to be brash, Vixen but I've fought against them before and Skipper alone is formidable. And Mark is just an older version of him. If they find out what's going on, what is stoping them from-"

"Hans, your doubt hurts me. I don't believe that will be a pr-"

"They have Hawk, Manfredi, Johnson, and Mark now. They didn't before." Taralyn glares at Vixen.

"No, but remember. Skipper cannot set foot in Denmark, once he does, he is fair game."

Taralyn and Hans exchange a confused look.

"What about the rebels?" Hans asks, "Particularly their leader, Eratothenis."

"They are a joke, when Taralyn betrays them, Eratothenis will fall apart, just like his father did when I left." Vixen smiles.

"Don't you think that Grace will figure it out? She's pretty smart." Taralyn has worry in her tone.

"She can't figure it out if she's dead." Hans looks to Taralyn, who has picked up a dagger.

"No one touches her." Vixen snaps. "My brother needs to pay for his crime."

"And this crossbred wonder is the key?" Hans raises an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, Vixen, but I don't see it."

Taralyn thinks for a second and nods, "She does look like him. Even the eyes are right."

"Taralyn, keep an eye on her, find out her weakness."

"Yes, Vixen." Taralyn runs off to find Erato.

"And me boss?" Hans responds.

"You dear Hans, rally the troops and cause some problems for our rebelous friends."

Hans salutes and vanishes.

Vixen chuckles to herself. "And now we wait for the fireworks."

**Probably the last update for a while, but remember to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Second chapter today, I have all my stuff packed so I need something to take my mind off of things. Like the fact that this is my last Sunday in this time zone. Now I'm sad. And those of you who are, don't worry about the abundance of OC's because that will soon resolve itself. The only ones you have to worry about are Mark (Skipper's dad), Taralyn (Kowalski's sister), Eratothenis (who has kind of replaced Akela), Reicher (we meet her in this chapter) and Vixen (Grace's aunt). Freyo gets explained in this chapter. Don't worry, you already know him... **

"They've been at it all morning." Marlene clamps her paws over her ears to drown out the sound of the fighting father and son.

Maurice sighs, "Well, I can safely say that I have found something more annoying then the all night parties."

"Maybe they just need to slug it out like grown men should." Becky smiles brightly.

"I would like to see that." Stacy perks up

"Any word from Grace today?" Maurice turns his attention to Kowalski, who hasn't touched his lunch.

"Wha- Oh- Uhm, no actually." the penguin shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Elouise, can you tell me why Mark and Skipper's relationship is so confrontational?"

"Well, they are just... Mark never had a good relationship with his father, so he tried to be the best parent he could. He just became overbearing." Elouise takes a sip of tea.

"Interesting."

"What about you, Kowalski?" Marlene chimes back in. "Did you have a good relationship with your dad?"

Kowalski gets quiet and shifts around again, "I never knew my dad actually. He died a few months after I was hatched."

"Well, no more parent talk." Maurice rolls his eyes. "At least the fighting has stopped."

"Yea, that's a plus." Marlene giggles.

Skipper storms into Marlene's cave, "I can't believe him!

_ Grace_

"Grace! Get up we have to move now!" Erato slams into Grace, dragging her to her feet.

"What's going on?"

"We are under attack." Erato was trying to be calm.

That was all Grace needed to hear and she goes into instant agent mode. After a quick survellience Grace realizes that the other animals have already gone.

Erato half drags Grace along. Finally, she snaps out of her confusion enough to notice the arrows. She recognises them immediatly. The red feathers on the end were a trademark, and they were heading right into his trap. Grace reacts before she thinks, she flings Erato to the ground.

"I know those arrows, we need to go back."

"You are crazy. If we go back-"

The clapping begins.

Grace shakes her head, "Erato, trust me."

"Well, Grace Rivera, nice to see you back in Denmark."

Grace flattens her ears and bares her teeth at the puffin. "Go away Hans."

"Down girl. I'm just trying to be 't you do the same?"

"Hospitality is not my strong point."

"I take it you know each other." Erato tilts his head slightly.

"You could say that. Or you could say that he is a liar, backstabber and a cheat." Grace shoots Hans a death glare.

"Temper, Gracie, temper."

Grace pins the bird to a tree. "I'm going to rip your insides out and string them around this forest, then parade your mangled corpse down the street and nail it to your mother's door, have I made myself clear?" **(Wonderful thing to say on Mothers' day huh? Love you mom!)**

Erato clears his throat, "Grace, may I remind you that-"

Hans lands a kick of Grace's nose, she stumbles back, shakes it off, but Hans is already gone.

"You good for nothing son of a bitch! I'll kill you!"

"Erato!" Taralyn stumbles through the bushes.

"Taralyn! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but Chev and the others, I tried to stop them-"

"What happened?" Erato says calmly.

"Chev was shot, the others ran off, I don't know where they went."

Grace freezes. Chev. Dead? She runs in the direction Taralyn came from and comes across Chev. He is laying half in the stream.

"Chev!" she is next to him is a second.

"Chica, you're safe. That's good." Grace can barely hear what he is saying. "Listen, Freyo, he went to the U.S. changed his name. I don't care what anyone says, I will never believe that he betrayed us. Kvela was meant for great things."

"You said that-"

"Grace, you can't hide anymore. You are Kvela. Aren't you?"

"Chev, I-"

"Your opinion doesn't matter, what matters is that you stop Vixen."

"I will. I promise."

"Good."

"Chev? Freyo. Is Eratothenis his son?"

"You aren't as dumb as you look, Chica." Chev smiles.

"Grace?" Erato's voice rings out, "Where are you?"

"Over here! I found him!"

Erato splashes into the stream about 30 yards away from Grace. He breaks into a run and slides to a stop. "Chev?"

The small horse doesn't answer.

"What did he know?" Taralyn looks between the wolves. "You know what they say, three can keep a secret if two of them are dead."

Grace freezes. That same message was written on the wall when-

"Let's move." Erato says, "We don't know how far they got. It will be light out soon. Almost there, Grace."

_Mark_

"It's not that I don't love him, it's just that he's so stubborn, and errogant." Mark said to his half-full beer. "You know what I mean?"

"Of course. He sounds like he doesn't want you around." the wolf bats her eyelashes.

"You know what, you actually get it. I mean, it's not my fault he can't get along with us."

"I seriously understand, I had a similar problem with my brother. We didn't exactly see eye-to-eye."

She stands to leave and stumbles. "Oh wow. I've had a little more to drink then I thought." she giggles.

"Where are you staying?" Mark asks.

"Central Park."

"Same here. I'll walk you there."

Mark follows the wolf out and down the sidewalk.

"I know a shortcut, Mark. It's just up here."

"How do you-"

The lights go out for the penguin.

Vixen smiles at Hans. "Perfect. You sure he won't wake up?"

"Don't doubt me. Now, we go after Skipper right?" Hans smiles.

"Actually, I have a different target. It's time to get a little science on the feild."

"What's Skipper's liutenant got to do with anything?" Hans tilts his head.

"Let's say, he is practically family."


	5. Chapter 5

Grace wakes up slowly, the bright light almost blinds her.

"Morning." Erato yawns.

"What time is it?" Grace mumbles putting her paw over her eyes.

"About 11. You ready to make your first public appearence." It is more of a statement then a question.

"Do I have a choice?" Grace drops her tone as flat as possible.

"Nope. These animals need their Alpha, and it's you." Erato smiles brightly.

"Uhg. You seem awfully chipper for losing Chev yesterday." the lighter wolf growls.

"Chipper?"

"Happy."

"That's an old person word."

"Well, I said it anyways."

"Ok, ok." Erato crawled out of the cave.

"That's an old person word." Grace says in a mocking tone.

"I heard that."

"I know." Grace follows him out.

The opening in the forest is already filled.

"Everyone wants to see if it's really you." Erato whispers.

"You told?"

"Everyone but Jorinde."

A large white wolf falls into step next to Grace. "I'm Reicher." she has a slight British accent.

"Grace. Or Kvela. Depends on which side of the pond you are on." she mumbles.

"Was that a British joke, because I've heard every single one of them, I don't need one from you too."

"Not at all. I actually know-"

"Take a joke, Grace. You might find life a little more enjoyable." Reicher smiles.

"That's not- Uhg"

"Your on." Erato glares at her.

"Right. What do I say?" Grace looks at him hopefully.

"You don't seem to have any shortage of smartass comebacks." Riecher states matter-of-factly.

"Thanks." Grace sighs and jumps up on a rock. "Uhm. Hey. I don't really know what to say so-"

"You are the alpha?" someone asks. "I pictured you at least a little bit attractive."

Everyone naturally giggled.

"Ok, very funny." Grace rolls her eyes.

"She's going to get slaughtered up there." Reicher shakes her head.

"Most definatly." Erato nods.

"Can you even fight princess?" someone else yells

Grace looks to Erato, who shakes his head.

"I bet she's to scared to fight Tank!"

"Don't wake Tank up!"

Grace growls.

"Oh, be careful, she may bite."

Grace picks out the attacker, a black bear that could easily snap her in half. But being her, Grace jumps off the rock and lands in front of him.

"Not so tough when we're face to face are you?" She growls when he backs away.

"I'm not-"

Grace shuts her teeth around his shoulder and flings him to the ground. "Answer me!"

The bear stays quiet.

"Grace." Erato stands next to her, "Let him up, you're causing a scene!"

"No, I want to hear what he has to say. Are you scared yet?"

The bear nods quickly. "I'm sorry alpha. It won't happen again."

Grace steps back, "Does anyone else have something to say?"

A cream colored wolf steps forward. "Who are you and why do you attack my friends?"

"Jorinde," Reicher bows her head slightly, "This is your daughter, the new alpha. Kvela."

Jorinde takes a few steps forward, "Look at me child."

Grace raises her eyes to Jorinde's, they are a deep brown, almost black.

"You are no child of mine. Reicher get this imposter out of here."

"Jorinde, please-"

"Eratothenis, I expect more from you. She is not my daughter!"

"I beg to differ." another female wolf steps into the circle, she is built similar to Erato, long legs and slim. She is a reddish color with black points.

"Vixen." Reicher growls, "You aren't welcome here."

"This wolf, standing before you, is indeed, Kvela. And I can prove it. Taralyn, please come up here." Vixen glares at Erato.

The penguin walks up slowly.

"Taralyn. What is the meaning of this?" Erato growls.

"Her eyes are blue-green. The only 2 wolves to have that color of eyes are Henrick and Aatu. Genetically speaking, she has a 1 in 4,964 chance of not being you daughter."

"What are you doing, Vixen?" Reicher growls

"Relax, pups. I'm not scared of you." Vixen keeps smiling.

Grace attempts to attack Vixen, but Taralyn intercepts her.

"Oh, dear. Are we a little hostile? Oh well, I brought the party guests." Vixen laughs.

Wolves step away from the trees, revealing that they are surrounded.

"She did this! Kvela has led Vixen to us."

"She doomed us from the begining!"

Erato and Reicher size up their opponents.

"Come on Taralyn, we can push them back and get everyone to safety." Erato says.

The penguin pulls the knife from her belt and looks around.

"Taralyn, what are you waiting for?" Erato demands. "Help us!"

The penguin looks to Grace one more time, her blue eyes burning familiarity in the wolf's mind.

Taralyn throws the knife towards Jorinde.

"No!" Reicher breaks for the alpha female as Grace slams into Taralyn to throw her off balance.

Reicher sits back as the knife hits the dirt.

_Taralyn was the oldest, then me,Taralyn and I stayed up late one night _

_she dared me_

_The whole Atlantic Ocean seperated us. 1,630 miles_

_"I promise that I will do whatever it takes to find your family."_

_My brother used to tell me that_

_Years after he left._

_The blue eyes. _

_The Polish accent._

"I know your brother." Grace freezes.

_Skipper_

"What do you mean Kowalski is gone?" Skipper yells at Rico.

"Uh Gone." Rico repeats.

"Skipper. Your dad is missing to." Marlene says calmly.

"Skipper!" Hawk enters HQ.

"Now is not a good time, Hawk." Skipper shouts.

"Your father and Kowalski are in danger. Hans and a wolf named Vixen took them to Denmark to get revenge on Grace and my son. I don't know what they are planning, but it is not good." Hawk spills everything quickly.

**:(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not leaving until Saturday now... Parents *sigh***

Kowalski slowly wakes up, pain shoots through his flippers as he realizes he is handcuffed to the bars of a cage. He looks around quickly. Mark lies in his own cage, handcuffed as well.

"Mark?"

Kowalski picks up the faint sound of Grace yelling at someone. The other responds with a faint Jersey accent.

"Leave this place!" a female screams.

"This is my pack, Vixen! I have as much right to it as you!" Grace demands.

Kowalski pulls against the handcuffs. Only causing more pain. He stops. "Ok, Kowalski, think. What would Skipper do? Probably start yelling at Mark. Oh. Duh."

Erato stood next to Grace, growling. Reicher stood over Jorinde. The alpha was obviously deteriorating, the knife stuck out of her shoulder.

Vixen and Taralyn are backed by their minions, and Grace knows her chances of getting out are slim.

"I know your brother, Taralyn. He is part of my team." Grace says.

"She is lying, Taralyn! I saw your brother die with my own eyes!" Vixen yells at Taralyn.

The penguin looks back and forth between the two wolves.

"He is alive, Taralyn. Vixen is trying to play you."

"Who do you trust? Me, your lifelong friend, or her? The girl you just met?"

Taralyn stumbles back and draws her gun. "Just stop it!"

"You leave me no choice." Vixen shakes her head, within seconds, Taralyn hits the ground, the gun slides over to Vixen. "So nice of you to comply with my wishes." Vixen chuckles. "Lock them up with the others."

The wolf-minions surround Erato, Grace, and Reicher first. Figuring they are the biggest threat. Taralyn goes without further fight.

_Skipper_

"I'm sorry, boys, it's to risky. You can't go." Skipper says as the ladder touches down.

"Skipper, we have 2 minutes before detection." Hawk says, "We need to get off the ground."

"Grace needs the back-up. You better go." Marlene responds without looking up. "I would hate for her to have to solve her own problems."

"Where's mom?" Skipper looks to Private.

"Maybe she went to Denmark too. Wouldn't that just be great?" Marlene storms off.

"What's eating her?" Skipper motions to the otter.

"The mysteries of the female mind." Manfredi shrugs. "Let's go."

Skipper grabs the ladder and the helicopter starts upwards.

"Arrive time in about 30 minutes." Johnson says, bracing himself against a seat. "Might as well make yourselves comfortable."

"I still don't understand how the humans don't notice the helicopters. Is it like magic or what?" Skipper watches the city lights fade below.

"The ACIS helicopters are covered in radar reflecting paint. And if something did go wrong, the Navy backs us up. All we have to do is make sure their families stay safe and keep out of their way." Manfredi slowly makes his way to the front.

"If Mani is back here, then who is flying the-"

"About that." Hawk smiles, "We are kind of short on helicopter pilots, so we-"

"Walter Manfredi get back there this instant! I don't need your sexist intervention!"

"Momma?" Skipper gives Hawk a worried look.

"Walter?" Johnson gives Manifredi a confused look. "I've known you forever, and I didn't know your name was Walter."

"That's because it's not." Manfredi grumbles, "She's just trying to get her point across."

"You couldn't have found someone else?" Skipper whispers.

"No." Hawk answers. "Look, do you want to rescue Kowalski or not?"

Skipper starts to answer.

"Exactly. So sit back, shut up and behave yourself." Hawk grumbles.

"Why do you think I'm just interested in saving Kowalski?"

"Because, you hate Grace for leaving, and you hate your dad for-"

"I get it. I don't hate Mark."

"Ok, I don't want to hear it Skipper. You are all about defending the public but why can't you see that maybe you are just scared of having another Denmark inncident." Hawk growls.

_Kowalski_

Mark stirs slowly. "Where am I?"

"I heard Grace earlier, I think we are in Denmark." Kowalski responds.

"No!" Grace jumps against her captors. "Get back here and fight, coward!"

"Grace." Kowalski lowers his voice, knowing that if she sees them, she will flip out and hurt herself.

"Grace!" the wolf following her yells, "Stop it!"

Kowalski studies him. He looks a bit like Hawk except less muscled and his back paws are white.

The next wolf to come in is a massive white wolf, that could easily take out all the guards.

"Let her throw a fit, Erato. Maybe it will knock some sense into her."

Kowalski is surprised to find that the white wolf is a female, and British.

The guard wolves push Grace to the floor and chain her up.

The brown wolf, that Kowalski only guesses is Erato, jumps back and lands on his back. He scramles up and makes a break for the door, only to run into another minion wolf. That wolf grabs Erato by the neck and slams him to the ground. The white wolf pulls the attacker off Erato and flings him aside like it's nothing. It takes three minion wolves to finally chain Erato and the white wolf to the wall.

"Don't let her escape." the female Kowalski heard earlier says.

The next pair of wolves enter with a penguin handcuffed between them. Kowalski freezes, his heart races.

"Taralyn!"

Grace and Taralyn both look to Kowalski.

"Told you so." Grace growls at the female penguin.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have a strange request. This is something I've wanted to do for a while and since I'm leaving against my will, I think it's a great time to do this: You all know I have several OC's. Actually there's just four main ones, Grace, Akela (or Eratothenis), Hawk, and Rian. I want to have some feeling of which is the favorite and I'm a really big art person, so here is my challenge to you: Draw your favorite OC of mine and post it online. DeviantART, Facebook, or another one and message me the link. If you aren't an 'artsy' person write a oneshot focusing on your favorite OC. Message me for more information.**

"Alright, Let's get in rescue them and get out." Hawk nods. "Elouise, get us as close to the ground as you can."

"Yes, sir."

Skipper notes the trees, his mind starts running. The last time he was in Denmark part of his team didn't come back.

"Skipper." Mani waddles over.

"I'm fine."

"Well, suit up we are abo-"

The helicopter shakes violently, pitching Mani and Skipper into the side.

"Elouise, hold it together!" Hawk yells.

"I'm trying, Hawk Lamardi. I can't help the weather. It's storming and if I go much lower we will hit trees!"

Johnson sighs heavily. "Race you to the action." he says to Manfredi.

"Your on." Manfredi jumps off the helicopter.

"Cheater!" Johnson jumps after him.

"At least take a parachute!" Skipper yells.

"What parachute?" Hawk chuckles.

"We're penguins man, we can't fly!"

"Never to late to learn." Hawk shoves Skipper off the helicopter.

"Wait on the beach for us Elouise. Give us 1 hour, then call backup." Then Hawk follows the others.

"You're alive!" Taralyn sobs. "I thought you were dead!"

"I hate to break up this tearful reunion, but does anyone have a plan?" Reicher grumbles.

"Don't mind her, she didn't get hugged enough as a pup." Grace states.

"At least my parents wanted me." Reicher growls

"I have a future, not stuck in a civil war."

"Ladies, ladies, please. Let's not-"

"Shut up Eratothenis!" they both bark.

Erato turns back to Kowalski, "So, plan?"

Grace sighs, "That's not the key word."

"Kowalski, give us some options." Mark demands.

"I don't suppose you have an unfinished invention on you?" Grace glares at him.

"If one of us could get out, then they could free the others, but we just need-"

"I've got an idea." Taralyn says quickly. "Grace, you remember when you jumped on the train? That roll you did?"

"Yeah, I don't see what that has to do with anything." Grace flicks her ears. "Oh, got it."

Grace backs against the wall and runs forward as fast as she can, hitting the end of the chain she flips backwards, her tail hits Kowalski's cage and knocks it over.

The door falls open and Kowalski face plants on the dirt.

"That's not what I meant." Taralyn gasps.

"Now what? I'm out, but still handcuffed." Kowalski struggles to stand up.

"Reicher? Think you can break this?" Grace pulls on the handcuffs.

"Ow! No!" Kowalski snaps.

"Sorry, Just, man up and take it." Grace smiles.

"Come here kid." Riecher grabs the handcuffs.

"Grace!" Kowalski yelps, "Don't let her eat me!"

"Hold still fluffball. I'd hate to hurt you." Reicher puts one paw on Kowalski.

"For some reason, I think she's lying." Kowalski squeaks.

"Reicher!" Grace tries to escape.

"Relax, cowgirl. He's out." Reicher rolls her eyes.

Kowalski made his way around the room, releasing everyone.

"OK, What's the plan?" Kowalski rubs his wrist.

"Get out alive." Erato steps forward.

"How? They out number us and we don't stand a chance." Taralyn adds.

"We can't just sit here and wait for reinforcements." Mark begins to look for weapons.

"No, but we have to get some word out to Skipper. He is probably on his way already." Grace states cautiously.

"Oh please, that screw ball couldn't rescue a fish from drowning." Mark half glares at Grace.

"Don't you dare insult him." Grace takes her stand. "He has been there for everyone. He's made a genuine difference in the lives of everyone he is around. If anyone is a screwball it's you. You can never find anything right with him can you? Is he just not good enough for you?"

"Grace, you don't understand anything about parenting because you never had any-"

Mark flies across the room, Grace lands on him.

"Say it. I dare you." she growls as deep as she can.

Reicher pulls Grace away from Mark. "Easy Grace, he didn't-"

"Mean it?" Grace looks at Reicher, "They always mean it. Why else would they say it?"

"Because it makes you mad?" Kowalski steps over to Grace. "Really mad."

Vixen yawns and rolls onto her back, "Being in charge is so boring."

"Then you are doing something wrong."

Vixen jumps and looks at the voice. A ringtail lemur is streaching out on the rock next to her.

"Where did you come from?" Vixen says surprised.

"Madagascar!" the lemur jumps into the air.

"Right. How did you get here?"

"Ringtail! What the biscuits are you doing?"

"Flirting with the lady. What are you doing bossy penguin?"

Vixen steps off the rock. "Ahh, you must be Skipper. I have heard many things about you from your companions. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Vixen. The-"

"Skipper!" Grace appears at the entrance of the cave.

"Oh. Good. You're here in time for the opening act." Vixen smiles.

A gunshot rings out.


	8. Chapter 8

The clearing goes from peaceful, to chaos in a milisecond.

Grace and Skipper both roll to the ground instinctivly.

For a moment, Skipper wonders where the gun was aimed. He quickly snaps out of it when Grace's warmth slams into him and takes him to the ground again.

Manfredi has wrestled the gun from Hans and throws him aside. Johnson is naturally there to back him up.

Hawk slams one of the black wolves into the base of a tree and ducks under the next attack.

Erato and Reicher are both fighting as well, but they seem to be arguing on top of that.

Mark, Kowalski and Taralyn are stuck in the cave entrance but not letting themselves get backed in.

"Grace you need to stop this before someone gets killed." Skipper says calmly, "They'll listen to you. Maybe."

The brown wolf stands very still.

"Grace!" Skipper snaps. "Don't just stand there!"

Grace looks around, her small band is falling back. Hawk and Erato have been backed into the cave again. Manfredi and Johnson are nowhere to be seen and the black wolves are slowly surrounding Grace and Skipper.

"This is it." Skipper mumbles."It's been an honor serving with you."

Grace just nods, refusing to accept that it's almost over.

One of the black wolves lunges forward and pulls Grace out of the circle. The brown wolf is twisted to the ground and fights to stand back up.

"Let this be a reminder to all of the rebels. Your place is beneath us!"

"Grace!" Erato jumps to try to help her, but one of the black wolves throws him down. He closes his eyes, hoping it either happens fast, or she escapes.

"Lad hende alene!"

The black wolves whimper and back away as a light brown wolf enters the clearing.

The wolf standing over Grace gives the new wolf a snarl with no intention of moving.

The new wolf seizes the black wolf by the back of the neck and flings him against the nearest tree.

"Brother! Welcome home!" Vixen calls.

Aatu pricks his ears slightly and growls again, "What are you doing here Vixen?"

"I'm taking back what is mine." Vixen growls.

"What's yours?" Aatu steps forward.

Johnson slides around to Skipper. "When Hawk gives the signal, grab the dumb king and head for the chopper."he whispers.

Skipper nods.

"All of it!" Vixen screams, "It's all mine!"

Hawk moves forward. "Vixen, you almost killed your niece and your son. You lied to the residents and you lied to me. How could you?"

This was the distraction. Skipper breaks for the forest, forcing Julien along with him.

Hawk circles around so Vixen is facing away from the cave. "Why did you take Eratothenis away from me? Didn't you want me to be part of his life?"

The red wolf growls slightly.

Manfredi has to persuade Taralyn and Kowalski to leave.

Vixen whips around last second and grabs Mark, half holding him to the ground and half against her. She bares her teeth, "Step back and noone will get hurt."

"They have 5 minutes to be back here!" Elouise was starting to panic.

"They will be here." Skipper states.

"Eratothenis where are you?" Taralyn paced the floor.

A faint train whistle breaks the silence.

Grace moves and catches Vixen's back paws. Both wolves fall to the ground.

"Uncooperative little-"

"Get to the shore before they leave!" Grace takes off, running top speed. Away from the shore.

"Let's go." Hawk starts to trot towards the shore.

"We can't just leave Grace here!" Eratothenis snaps.

"If I know Grace, she would want us to get to the chopper. We'll only slow her down." Hawk keeps moving.

"Freyo." Aatu says

Hawk stops and takes a deep breath before turning. "Alpha."

"Thank you. For raising my daughter. And for bringing her home."

"Just doing my job." Hawk turns and lopes off into the forest towards the shore, and safety.

Grace slows down to catch her breath, but then takes off again. She is now in the open feild that runs next to the train tracks. She struggles to keep going, and her short build makes manuevering in the tall grass difficult.

"Where are you train?" she asks, begging to hear the whistle.

There it is. Judging by the sound of the whistle, the train is less the a mile from her.

Standing on the tracks she can see the light coming. Vixen throws her off the tracks, going straight for her throat.

"We can't wait any longer!" Elouise sighs. "The fuel is already low. And waiting could mean drowning in the bay."

Manfredi, Johnson and Mark slide up first, and Hawk is shortly behind them. Erato and Reicher stop at the sand line.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Kowalski asks.

"ACIS could use you two." Mark added in.

"I can't leave Deiter here." Reicher says slowly, "You go. It'll be fun."

"Not without you." Erato shakes his head.

"Guys!" Elouise yells. "We have to go now!"

"I promise I'll come visit." Reicher smiles sadly.

Erato nods "Same here." and turns around. He jumps onto the helicopter.

Grace pushes Vixen off and scrambles up. The wolves have rolled almost 50 yards off the tracks.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Vixen screams.

The train starts to pass the wolves. Grace runs towards the train. The rebels train car is left open and the light brown wolf decides it's her best bet.

She jumps and lands on her left shoulder inside the train car. Pain rips through her whole side, sending triggers to her brain signaling her to pass out. Pushing through that, Grace stumbles towards the door. Vixen attempts to jump on the train also. Her front feet catch but her back slip off.

Grace grabs Vixen by the back of her neck and tries to pull her on the train.

"Leave me alone you crazy mutt!"

"I'm trying to help you!"

"I don't need help!" Vixen snaps her teeth at Grace.

The smaller wolf jumps back and releases her hold on Vixen.

The red wolf slips off the train.

"Vixen!" Grace runs to the edge and looks out. She lets out a sigh.

A ladder drops down in front of her. "Need a lift?" Skipper asks, extending a flipper.

"Do I ever." she tried to laugh it off.


	9. Chapter 9

Grace falls to the floor of the Zoovineir Shop. Happy to be safe, and home.

"So, Grace. Is your parent obsession filled yet. Notice it's almost killed us twice now." Skipper demands.

"I think I'm going to spend some much needed vacation time. Sleeping. In the safety of the zoo." she smiles.

"Really?" Kowalski and Taralyn ask.

"I hate to go on leave, but it's probably-"

"Best for everyone." Hawk glares at her. "I retire in less than a year and I plan to survive it."

"Then what's going to happen to ACIS?" Taralyn looks to Mark.

"Actually, I was getting to that." Mark steps up, "It's best to wait until the proper security clearence is in order. Skipper, get your boys and get ringtail home."

"I'll go with." Grace jumps up and trots after him.

Once outside, Grace took advantage of the moment. "Kowalski wants Taralyn to stay here for a bit. Just until-"

"I noticed. I also noticed that she has ties with Hans."

"Can I be putting in my two dollars?" Julien asks, reminding both wolf and penguin that he is still with them.

"No." They say together.

"That shouldn't matter. Kowalski opened me with open flippers, even after everything I've done."

"Beauty with a brain, Grace. That's why you were welcomed."

"Taralyn's just as smart as Kowalski, and she's tough. Brain with-"

"Don't say it." Skipper threatens. "Pick a different word."

"Fine, Brain with guts. And not like your's." Grace chuckles.

This invokes a glare from Skipper. "Get the boys and go back to the shop."

"The crime rate has gone up since Comissioner Sarge's death." Mark pauses, either for dramatic effect, or the fact that he's in the room with the late Sarge's killer. "Not just in the States, but worldwide. Hawk, Manfredi, Johnson, and myself have discussed the options and have a plan for The International Fauna Crime Agentcy. Headquartered in Bejing, China. We would be able to get full agentcies on every continent, and smaller sub-agentcies in large countries, or where the crime rate is higher."

A wave of silence overtakes the room.

"You mean ACIS is going International?" Private tilts his head. "Won't working on a larger scale risk attracting more attention to us?"

"Oh young Private, in the past 5 years, ACIS has caused multiple civil wars, blown holes 30 miles wide in the Sahara Desert, almost destroyed Denmark, and blown up itself twice. Not to mention chased the Red Squirrel across 12 countries and 3 continents. We put a monkey in space, for Pete's sake. I think IFCA can operate under the radar."

"Well, great. This means Grace can work out of the zoo and spend more time here and not in California." Kowalski adds.

"Well, actually. I was hoping Agent Rivera would be interested in taking over for me. As Comissioner of IFCA." Mark looks hopefully towards Grace.

"Wow. Congratulations Grace." Taralyn starts the chain.

Eratothenis tilts his head slightly, the way Hawk does when he has something bad to say and is trying to figure out how to put it.

"Well, Grace, I guess that vacation will have to wait." Manfredi pats her on the shoulder.

"Mark, are you sure about this? I mean, there's agents that have been there longer than me I'm sure one of them is more deserving." Grace is practically stuttering.

"Sure he's sure." Hawk adds, "Grace, if I didn't think you were ready, I would have told Mark to find someone else."

"Mani and I will be there every step of the way." Johnson smiles brightly.

"Most of the work is fairly easy. Watch stats, decide where agentcies are needed, assign teams, stuff you can manage." Manfredi is still on her right. Johnson on her left.

"Can I sleep on it?" She asks slowly.

"What?" Mani, Johnson and Hawk jump back.

"How are you not taking this opportunity!" Johnson snaps.

"I said I needed to sleep on it. That's not a no."

"But it's not a yes." Hawk says disappointedly.

"Correct."

"Grace there are 152 animals that would kill for that job. You are crazy to turn it down." Manfredi sighs, "But I can see why you want to think about it. It's a lot to take on."

Grace doesn't wait for anyone elses blessing. She walks out and winds her way through town and eventually finds herself across the bay and under a bridge. She is barely asleep when a familar voice startles her.

"I thought I'd find you here."

She looks over her shoulder to see the tall red and tan wolf. "I guess you heard the news."

"Ah, nope." Akela lays down next to her.

Grace tells the whole story in a matter of minutes, leaving nothig out. When she finishes she feels more enerized than before she began.

"Hmm. Well, what are you gonna do?" Akela looks at her.

"I dunno. If I stay here, then I risk ACIS or IFCA ending up with another Sarge."

"But if you go, you won't get to see Skipper as much."

"Would you come with me?"

"Can't sweetheart. Jack and Eve."

"That's your excuse for everything. That's what you told Skipper when he came to rescue you."

"It's a pretty good excuse I think. I get fed twice a day, warm bed at night. It's a pretty good life. I see why Hawk stays with his family." Akela laughs.

Grace puts her head on Akela's shoulder. "I just don't want to let anyone down."

"You know what Grace." he blinks his jade green eyes at her. "How can you do anything until you have seen everything, or at least as much as you can?"

Grace laughs now. "Words from the wise, Akela. I've got to get back to the zoo."

"Yeah, same here. I mean, back to Eve. She gets worried easily." Akela smirks and trots off in the general direction he came. "See you tomorrow?"

"Every day until I leave for China."

"Good girl."

Grace watches Akela until he disappears from veiw. Then she makes her way back to the zoo, to break the news to Kowalski.


End file.
